phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PandF785
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog:Alfa9delta/Kelly Clarkson on “Phineas and Ferb’s Family Christmas Special” page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 02:22, November 18, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' You should consider replacing the current infobox picture on Phineas' profile page to an HD one. The reason? The current one is kinda disturbing. Happy2432 01:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Your Phineas Flynn picture is good, but if you want to change character profile pages (Phineas, Ferb, Candace) you need to request permission first from an admin, minor pages like episodes and songs can be changed since many of them have logos from either Disney Channel or Disney XD or they are low-quality. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 05:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I forgot, you can upoad a new version of the same file if you can upgrade it, just click on the picture, then click on "photo details" this will lead you to the file and there's an option to "upload new version of this file" which allows you to improve the existing picture to a better one, here is a page that will really help you, it helped me. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 05:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Redundant pictures You have been uploading picture that already exist but smaller ones. Can you stop for a while and just upload some new pictures. Patrickau 26 02:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just want to thank you for nominating the Quote of the month for march. STEAKS!!! Phinabella-Ferbessa 21:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)